Good Bye Sonic
by Amy Rose 7-Eli la eriza
Summary: una pelea, un pasado que tiene que enfrentar y su partida de mobius, ¿como lo tomarán los demas al saberlo?


**Good Bye Sonic (one shot)**

Todo estaba bien, o eso creían los otros, pero nada estaba bien, Sonic se sentía mal y vacío por dentro y la razón era Amy Rose, ¿por qué? Simplemente por que durante una conversación tomó un rumbo diferente y terminó como una discusión, había lastimado muy mal a Amy "_¡¡¡despierta ya!!! ¡¡¡solo puedo quererte como amiga, déjame en paz!!!" _eso le dijo, pronto las lagrimas de la eriza rosa se hicieron presentes, la expresión de Sonic cambió de enojo a sorpresa, Amy se volteó y salió corriendo, aquello le había dolido, y aunque ella no lo supiera, también le dolió al propio Sonic, ahora ya no era el mismo, sus pupilas verdes se tornaron opacas y sin brillo alguno, maldijo el día en que le gritó de esa forma, en dos ocasiones intentó terminar con esto y dormir para siempre, pero en ambas algo lo detuvo, en la primera Tails lo sorprendió y le hizo recapacitar, en la segunda su hermana Lili le pidió que no cometa una locura y le convenció de que había una solución, Sonic le obedeció pero parecía que no había final de ese problema y ese túnel oscuro que Sonic atravesaba, estaba destrozado y vacío por dentro, así que finalmente tomó una decisión de la que ya no había vuelta atrás, se marcharía de Station Square y regresaría a su antiguo reino, Mobotropolis, ya no quería sufrir mas, le dolía el alma y su corazón el ver a Amy como una persona fría y sin sentimientos, incluso se portaba indiferente con todos, no solo con el, incluso en una ocasión atacó verbalmente a Sonic, fue algo tan cruel que jamás olvidará el.

"_por lo menos yo no soy una cobarde que abandona a sus hermanos o a su madre y lo que es peor que le da la espalda a su reino"_

Eso le dijo, en serio le había dolido, el no tubo opción, tenía que dejar su reino para no ponerlo en peligro cuando empezó a descubrir sus poderes de chaos control, era irse o destruir su reino, prefería irse sin dar explicaciones complicadas a ver sufrir a los que mas quiere, cosa que le estaba pasando con Amy, incluso una lagrima se hizo presente en el rostro de Sonic después de que ella se fue, no creía que esa era Amy. Estaba preparándose para partir al día siguiente, incluso le quitó las emeralds a sus amigos, no les dio explicaciones, prefería no hacerlo, seguro ellos impedirían el que se valla, y sinceramente si pasaba mas tiempo con esa Amy, tan indiferente, seguro le quitaría la pistola a Shadow y se daría un tiro en la cabeza, todo para acabar con ese dolor tan agudo, ese día Lili fue a visitarlo, era casi las 8 de la noche, ella tocó pero no le abrió y eso la extraño.

Sonic, ¿estas en casa?-preguntó Lili entrando y luego de cerrar la puerta le vio saliendo de un cuarto con unas cosas en las manos.

Hola Lili-dijo sin mucho animo Sonic

Hola Sonic, ¿y esas cosas?-interrogó Lili ante lo que Sonic dirigió la mirada a otro lado de la habitación

Pues... dado a que eres mi hermana te diré que... mañana dejaré Station Square y regresaré a Mobotropolis, debo asumir mi responsabilidad como príncipe de aquel hermoso reino-dijo Sonic

Espera, ¿te vas?-preguntó extrañada la eriza verde

Eso creo, es el final, no puedes impedirlo-dijo Sonic caminando hacia la otra habitación y Lili le siguió

Pero no puedes irte, ¿qué hará Station Square sin su héroe?-preguntó la eriza un poco triste y desesperada a la vez

Confiar en los poderes de su heroína-dijo Sonic dirigiéndole una sonrisa un poco triste

No me puedes dejar sola, jamás podría tomar tu lugar y eso lo sabes-dijo Lili casi al borde de la desesperación total pero Sonic se le acercó y colocando una mano sobre su hombro le dijo.

Mira, se que crees que no eres tan poderosa como yo, pero la verdad es otra, tu eres mas fuerte de lo que crees, solo debes confiar en ti misma, además algún día yo me iba a tener que ir quiéralo o no y todo dependería de ti hasta que tu ciclo del diamond temple terminara, eso lo sabes mejor que nadie-agregó Sonic con una leve sonrisa-así que te doy desde ahora esa responsabilidad y no te preocupes, yo regresaré algún día

Dime la verdad, te vas por cumplir tu deber de príncipe o por otra razón-interrogó Lili

Sonic se quedó un minuto en silencio, Lili era su hermana menor, ella se había ganado ese título por su cuenta, además de todo sabía que podía confiar en ella así que dio un suspiro inaudible y agregó.

Amy, ella es la razón, la lastimé y sinceramente no me sorprendería que nunca mas volviera a hablarme sin decir algo para desquitarse de lo que le hice así que prefiero dejar enterrado mi pasado, nada mas-dijo Sonic finalmente mientras seguía acomodando sus cosas.

Ya veo-suspiró pesadamente Lili-pues si esa es tu decisión no haré nada para impedirlo, solo pido que gobiernes bien y que además de eso... nunca te olvides de tus amigos-dijo ya rompiéndose en llanto a lo cual Sonic la rodeó con sus brazos en un intento de calmarla, esta sollozaba en el pecho del erizo azul mientras este le acariciaba las púas, extrañaría tenerla entre sus brazos, de eso no había duda, después de un momento Lili salió de la residencia de Sonic y se dirigió hacia el hogar de los investigadores Chaotix, tocó la puerta y fue recibida por Vector

Ah que tal chamaca, ¿a que debo el honor de tu visita a esta hora?-preguntó Vector en la puerta-o ¿será que vienes a buscar a Espio?-dijo como adivinando

En efecto, ¿está por aquí?-preguntó ella a lo cual apareció una pequeña abejita volando y se detuvo frente a la eriza

Esta en su cuarto-comentó zumbando alegremente como solía hacerlo

Gracias Charmy-comentó Lili sonriéndole a la abejita-entonces con su permiso-dijo ella educadamente a lo cual Vector la dejó pasar y entonces se dirigió al segundo piso de la casa y tocó, o eso iba a hacer pero antes de que tan siquiera lo hiciera Espio dijo desde dentro.

Pasa-agregó el camaleón ante lo cual Lili pasó y le vio en posición de meditación.

Hola Espio, ¿puedo hablar de algo contigo? Es sobre Sonic-comentó la eriza cabizbaja ante lo cual Espio se acercó y le levantó el rostro y le dijo ante su triste expresión

¿y es tan serio como para que lleves esa cara?-preguntó Espio

Es algo aun mas serio de lo que te imaginas-dijo Lili y entonces Espio y ella se sentaron en el borde de la cama.

¿qué ocurre?-preguntó sin rodeos Espio

Sonic se va de Station Square-dijo Lili casi volviendo a llorar

¿qué? ¿cómo es eso de que se va de Station Square?-preguntó Espio algo sobresaltado

Después de lo que...-antes de que dijera algo mas Espio la silenció con el dedo y miro hacia varias direcciones hasta que le hizo un gesto de que se quedara callada y esta solo asentó la cabeza y de un momento a otro Espio se levantó suavemente y giro la perilla de la puerta y al abrirla Charmy y Vector cayeron pesadamente.

Este... nosotros solo pasábamos por casualidad-dijo Vector

Si claro ese cuento que se los crea mi abuela-dijo Espio

Parece que no dejan de lado su espíritu "investigador" ¿verdad chicos?-preguntó Lili con una gota deslizándose por su cabeza y mirándolos con una cara acusadora

Te dije que espiarlos era mala idea Vector-dijo la abejita ante lo cual Vector le golpeó en la cabeza-ouch

Y para que aprendas a no ser bocón-dijo Vector

Salgan de aquí, no tienen por que espiar mi conversación con ella, no estamos hablando de nada importante como para que quieran espiarnos-amenazó Espio casi al borde de la cólera total, estos solo asintieron y salieron de la habitación, una vez que Espio se cercioró de que los dos espías se fueran cerró la puerta y se volvió a sentar al lado de su invitada.

No creo que nos vuelvan a molestar durante la noche, ahora, ¿cómo es eso de que Sonic se va de Station Square?-interrogó Espio interesado

Pues, desde que ocurrió aquello con Amy Sonic ya no era el mismo, así que por ultimo determinó que era mejor irse de Station Square y regresar a Mobotropolis para poder asumir su responsabilidad del príncipe de dicho lugar-explicó Lili con algo de pena en su voz

Con que es eso, pues, yo te aconsejaría que respetaras lo que el decidió, seguro es lo mejor-comentó Espio

Creo que si, gracias Espio, necesitaba oírlo de ti-comentó Lili con una sonrisa sincera ante lo que Espio sonrió y dejándose llevar por aquel pacífico momento le besó tiernamente, esta le correspondió poniendo una de sus manos alrededor del cuello de Espio y este colocaba una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

*Al día siguiente*

_Es hora_-pensó Lili saliendo de su residencia, luego de eso desapareció en una estela de color verde, en unos minutos llegó a la residencia del héroe de Station Square, esta tocó y fue recibida por Sonic, quien tenía puesta una capucha de color café (parecida a la que llevaba la reina Aleena en Sonic underground solo que la de Sonic no es morada si no café) y este le dio paso para que entrara.

Lili, quiero que hasta el día en el que llegue a volver... tengas esto-dicho esto le entregó un llavero con tres llaves y una que en especial estaba desgastada y era muy antigua-cuídalas bien y recuerda, nunca pierdas de tu vista la llave secreta, tenlo presente.

De acuerdo Sonic, confía en mi-agregó la eriza

Bueno pues, no hace falta decirte que cuando los otros noten mi ausencia les comuniques esto, por favor cuida a Tails y a todos-comentó Sonic poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la eriza.

Lo haré, cuídate por favor-dijo Lili dándole un abrazo de despedida, entonces Sonic tomó una mochila y se la puso por debajo de la capucha, ambos se dirigieron a la puerta y al salir Sonic acarició suavemente la cabeza de Lili y se disponía a partir pero en eso alguien se detuvo en la residencia de Sonic, era Amy.

¿se puede saber por que tanto jaleo?-preguntó Amy con tono de fastidio pues pensaba que no era nada serio o importante... pero se equivocaba

Nada, no es nada importante, solo me estoy despidiendo de Lili antes de partir-comentó Sonic en tono indiferente, Lili se paró de lado y miraba con el rabillo del ojo la escena que se desarrollaba.

¿partir? ¿se puede saber a donde?-preguntó Amy a lo cual Sonic se puso serio, así que le contestó.

Pues regresaré a Mobotropolis, a asumir mi responsabilidad, como tanto querías, alégrate, es seguro que ya no vuelva-agregó Sonic fríamente a lo cual Amy puso un gesto de sorpresa

¿qué?-preguntó sin poderlo creer la eriza rosa

Así como lo oíste, me marcho de Station Square-culminó Sonic caminando hasta pasar al lado de la eriza

Espera, ¿por qué te vas? ¿por qué ahora?-interrogó Amy extrañada pues Sonic no es de esos que hacen las cosas de la nada o sin ninguna razón.

Dijiste que era un cobarde al haber dejado mi reino, pues creo que tienes razón, así que dejaré mi "cobardía" de lado y regresaré con quienes si me necesitan-concluyó Sonic dándole la espalda a la eriza.

Pero no puedes irte, y que hay de Station Square, todos aquí te necesitan-comentó Amy

Pues parece que no, además si Eggman se aparece Lili se puede encargar de él sola, estoy seguro de que ella será un gran reemplazo para mi-dijo Sonic y aunque ninguna de las dos erizas veía, una lagrima solitaria se había escapado de sus ojos-así que adiós-culminó Sonic emprendiendo su viaje, Amy entendió que fue una tremenda estupidez haberle dicho aquello, ella solo quería que Sonic sintiera lo que ella sintió cuando le gritó, pero le salió mal el calculo.

_Perdóname Sonic_-pensó Amy, cuando se dio cuenta Lili se había retirado, seguro a los demás les dolería saber esto.

*Dos años después*

Dos años habían pasado desde la partida de Sonic, a todos les había afectado incluyendo a Eggman, quien paró sus ataques después de enterarse, ¿de que le servía dominar Station Square si no tenía a Sonic como oponente?, esos dos años pasaron lentamente para todos, aun no creían que Sonic se había ido, Eggman decidió que no podía estar echado sintiendo pena de si mismo teniendo un mundo que conquistar y a una eriza que vencer así que planeó algo rápido pero ingenioso y amenazador, después de todo era algo que había planeado hacer el día en que Sonic se fue pero con todo eso no tubo las agallas para hacerlo contra la ciudad si no estaba Sonic para impedírselo, una vez que tubo listo todo salió hacia la ciudad.

*en la residencia de Lili*

Bueno, esto es todo, ahora saldré a hacer mi entrenamiento de siempre-comentó una eriza de aproximadamente 16 años (nota: Lili es un año menor que Sonic) tenía puesta una chaqueta de color negra abierta, dejando ver por debajo una blusa de color azul marino y una falda short color negra, y botas negras, sus espinas le habían crecido y ahora llegaban hasta sus codos y guantes de color negros sin dedos, salió de su casa y se dirigió hacia Green Hill y ahí empezó a hacer un leve entrenamiento, sin embargo algo la hizo detenerse, era Eggman con un robot con la apariencia de Sonic, seguro era aquel robot del que le había hablado en una ocasión su hermano.

Valla valla, creí que no volverías a salir de tu guarida en mucho tiempo Eggman-dijo Lili mirándolo algo seria.

Te equivocaste niña, bueno seguro conoces al metal Sonic, el será tu verdugo el día de hoy-comentó Eggman en un tono muy fastidioso para la eriza

Pues veamos que puedes hacer hojalata-culminó Lili

Te sorprendería-agregó el robot con su metálica voz, entonces Lili intentó darle una patada pero este la bloqueó y tomándola por el pie giró con ella y luego la soltó, esta se chocó contra una de las rocas que había en el lugar y luego se levantó

Nada mal, parece que si vas a ser un buen oponente-comentó Lili pero se detuvo cuando algo pasó rozando sus espinas, este objeto tomó por sorpresa a metal y lo golpeó en su brazo derecho.

¿quién a sido?-interrogó furioso metal

He sido yo ¿algún problema?-preguntó una eriza rosa que portaba una chaqueta de color café oscuro un pantalón de color violeta, unos anillos como muñequeras de color dorado, guantes color café sin dedos, diadema color violeta y botas violetas con una franja blanca en medio, tenía las espinas un poquito mas cortas que las de Lili.

Valla valla, Amy Rose, hace un tiempo que no nos vemos-dijo el robot mirándola

Agente Rose para ti, y pues así es, ha pasado un tiempo-culminó Amy

Veamos que puedes hacer-concluyó metal mientras Lili daba un salto hacia atrás cediéndole el campo de batalla a Amy, entonces esta se puso en posición de batalla y metal lanzó unos rayos de sus ojos a lo que Amy saltó haciendo unos giros para caer de pie entonces se lanzó al ataque y le atinó una potente patada pero metal alcanzó a golpearla en el rostro.

¡Amy!-exclamó Lili preocupada

Estoy bien, no debes preocuparte-dijo Amy mientras se lanzaba de nuevo a metal Sonic, se mantuvieron así un rato pero Amy ya no podía seguir así, estaba exhausta, no podía seguir así mas, el metal Sonic preparó una nueva arma que Eggman le colocó, cargó su energía en su puño derecho y la iba a lanzar

Maldición-dijo por lo bajo Amy

Rayos-dijo Lili tratando de impedir el ataque pero alguien le bloquea el paso-¡sal de mi camino Shadow!-exclamó Lili

Ni lo creas, tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente-agregó Shadow con su típica cara de pocos amigos mientras le daba un golpe, entonces cuando todo parecía perdido para Amy, alguien apareció dándole una patada certera al metal Sonic, este salió repelido hacia atrás y al fijar su vista sobre el atacante, cosa que hicieron todos, se quedó estupefacto al igual que los espectadores.

¡He metal! ¡metete con alguien de tu tamaño!-le exclamó su agresor

No es posible que tu estés aquí, no es cierto-dijo Amy

Pues si no me quieres aquí... me iré tan pronto acabe con este pedazo de hojalata-agregó aquella persona

Je, hey esa es mi frase, mas vale no te la robes Sonic-agregó burlonamente la eriza verde

Lo siento Lili pero le he dicho así de toda la vida a este robot de juguete-agregó Sonic, este traía puesta una capucha café la cual se quitó dejando ver una chaqueta de color verde con mangas blancas, un pantalón de color negro, un cinturón gris, botas grises con detalles rojos y plata, guantes de color negros como los de Lili y sus espinas eran mas largas que antes.

Querida hermanita, ocúpate de Shadow, metal es mío-agregó Sonic con una sonrisa

Como digas Sonic-comentó feliz la eriza, esta se puso en posición de ataque y la dio una certera patada a Shadow, ahora era el turno de él para atacar, sin embargo la eriza estaba determinada a ganar, Sonic y Amy estaban haciendo un equipo para derrotar a Metal quien no podía resistir hasta que una fatídica patada llegó hasta el desactivándolo por completo, con Shadow en cambio, Lili le había quitado su pistola y lo había dejado prácticamente inmovilizado

Valla, parece que mi misión fue todo un éxito-agregó Shadow

Si eso parece, pero para la próxima suspende la misión si alguien está a punto de atacar a uno de mis amigos, o créeme, lo lamentarás-agregó Lili lanzándole la pistola y Shadow la cogió y la guardó.

Nos veremos en GUN-dijo Shadow esfumándose del lugar

Valla Shadow no cambia-dijo Sonic en son de burla

Ni tu tampoco así que no te quejes-dijo divertida Lili

Sonic... ¿podemos hablar a solas?-preguntó Amy a lo cual Sonic miró a Lili y esta le asentó y se retiró.

¿qué deseas Amy?-preguntó Sonic

Perdóname-dijo cabizbaja la eriza rosa

¿qué?-preguntó sin entender Sonic

Mira... te dije muchas cosas horribles y se que por eso te fuiste, en serio lo lamento, nunca debí haberte llamado cobarde, es solo que me sentí muy mal cuando me dijiste aquello que yo...-no pudo concluir pues Sonic se acercó y la silenció con un beso muy dulce, luego cuando se separó este la miró y le dijo.

Tu eres la razón por la que me fui, pero era porque no soportaba ver que cometí el error mas grande en todo el mundo: despreciar a quien yo amo. Y me di cuenta de eso durante estos dos años que estuve en Mobotropolis y claro, gracias a los consejos de Sonia-dijo Sonic con una sonrisa

Sonic... gracias-dijo la eriza mientras le daba un abrazo... al parecer después de todo, siempre hay un final feliz en todas las historias.

FIN

Pues no se, simplemente lo hice en un momento de melancolía y ya, espero les aya gustado y les doy un aviso... mi otra cuenta dejará de existir muy pronto y en mi nueva cuenta publicaré el final de enlaces de destinos y la secundaria chau y dejen reviews


End file.
